Class of 1978
by Lily Herondale
Summary: Mates, dates, hates. Laughs and tears. Fun times and the pressure of examinations. Detentions and pranks. Join the batch of 1978 in their lives of ups and downs. Rated T for swearing.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:- This is the official disclaimer of this fanfiction. All I own from this story is the plot and Michelle Beauregard and her Ravenclaw Co. Actually all the characters that have not been mentioned the Harry Potter series. The rest belongs to our Queen J.K. Rowling.**

* * *

**Dedication:- This story goes 7 ways. To the best beta anyone could ask for, Jamie Bond. To the Drama Queen, Lady Augustus. To the ultimate whiz in all things great, Vivianne Cavanaugh. To my cousin, the fan girl in the making, Shizz. To my wonderful class for unconsciously letting me use their personalities for characters here, whether good or bad. To Lady Rowling for creating the Marauder world so that I can write about them and fan girl over them. And to all my readers, the reviewers and the silent ones, for bearing my writer's blocks and late updating track record. Thank you all!**

* * *

Prologue:-

The past four years were a blur in all their kinds. A blur full of color, laughter, studying, mischief, frowns and memorable days, all tucked away in the back of their minds to either be tugged at and enjoyed at will or simply forgotten about.

Lily Evans could say without a doubt that her fondest memory was of the morning when her results came in from Year One at Hogwarts. Muttering the word 'first' under her breath, letting in roll on her tongue, relishing it's sweet taste. Looking at her parents' proud smiles, the way their eyes shone and how in that moment they only had eyes for her. _Her first notable accomplishment. _She had done it. She had waded into uncharted waters and walked out with her head held high in victory. _Accomplishment_.

It gave her some much needed confidence.

_Accomplishment_.

James Potter would scoff and smirk but would never admit that most of his thoughts were plagued by a certain redhead. Aggravating her was not his guilty pleasure; it was how she reacted to it. She would blush furiously and bow her head slightly so that curtain of red red locks would shield her face. She would hide behind that curtain.

But that only lasted a year, second year to be precise- during first year he himself was too preoccupied by the overwhelming newness of things to notice his fellow student body.

With a new year came a new reaction. She would narrow those emerald green eyes in distate, her lips forming the words of yet another scathing retort. And James would be blown away.

Angry was when Lily was the most beautiful.

It was also the only time she thought about him or noticed him.

Him? Well he was always thinking about her. He could not seem to get her out of his head.

But this wasn't _love_...was it?

Sirius Black would let out one of his bark-like laughs but there was one night that would come to mind and it wasn't even at Hogwarts. It was back in Grimmauld Place during an especially stormy night. Twelve year old Sirius had been watching the raindrops hit his window, begging him to let them in. The thunder was so loud he could feel it vibrating his bones. But what fascinated him was the lightning; jagged arcs of blinding yellow and white, temporarily overpowering the black black sky. And then it was gone, in a blink of an eye, and who knew when it would return?

It was remarkable how he heard the sniffling over the thunder but he did. There at the doorway stood his brother, looking much younger than what his ten years warranted- with wide eyes alight with panic and his body trembling all over.

The concerned big brother took over in an instant. "Reg, what happened? "

"I - I," he had a habit of stammering when scared. "I asked Mum if I could spend the night with her but-but she just told me to grow up and go to my own room."

His head was bowed as he spoke and then he looked through his long lashes at his elder brother and asked, almost shyly, "Si...can I spend the night with you?"

Sirius knew how scared Regulas was of thunderstorms- of their loud roars and abject darkness. And in that moment he did what his mother had never done; he let Reg act like the kid he was.

He patted the spot next to himself on the bed. "Do you even have to ask? "

They rode the storm out together. And truth be told, it felt so good to be needed by his _family_ for a change.

Hestia Jones had to admit that she could not constrict herself to only one single memory, one single moment. All those days would peek out from the corners of her mind, rushing in. She would talk about her first night at Hogwarts when Sirius had caused her boat to sink and had stolen her shoes and- but she would break off mid-sentence, a laugh bubbling in the back of her throat because oh there was another time when-

She could talk forever. About the time back in first year when she played Spin The Bottle for the first time and ended up kissing Sirius on the cheek (and punching him) because 'no Gryffindor would turn down a dare!'. Or how about the time in third year when she had broken her arm because she was 'tossed' off her broom and Lily would remind her that she had been bouncing on it too much and no broom just tosses it's rider off. And that time when she had persuaded Lily and Dorcas to help her prank the boys and had effectively charmed their hair to change into rainbow colours for a week leading to many distressed cries. Not to forget the first time she and Dorcas had danced in the rain led surprisingly by Lily, who loved twirling as the raindrops hit her face.

Hestia thrived on _happiness, _wanted to surround herself with the sound of laughter, wanted to fill herself with the high that excitement gave you. You didn't need a wand to make a day magical.

Remus Lupin, with his quiet smiles and calm demeanour, would just stay silent and let the others do the talking. For his best moment included a secret he was willing to take to the grave.

It was back in third year, on a sunny morning after an especially rough full moon. Remus was in the Hospital Wing, resting and trying to get rid of that bone deep ache that seemed to be rooted in him. He couldn't even lift his head and Madam Pomfrey's Strength Potion still hadn't kicked in.

He heard the door swing open but didn't bother to open his eyes. "How are you feeling mate? " came a voice.

"Absolutely knackered," he muttered back, only half paying attention. "Madam Pomfrey, can you please give me a stronger dose? "

"I cannot be sounding that girly," came the same voice, now sounding highly scandalized and indignant.

It took a minute for Remus' s mind to register that. Who else would be here then? He replayed the previous sentence in his head. Surely Madam Pomfrey wouldn't call him _mate_...

With sudden horrifying realisation, Remus shot up straight, his eyes wide as possible, taking in a sight that should never have existed: three pairs of grey, hazel and blue eyes looking down at him in worry and curiosity.

While Peter took a step back, James moved forward in alarm. "Remus, you alright? "

_What are they doing here? I told them that I was going to see mother! So they know? _His thoughts jumped at him frantically but we're overwhelmed by a feeling of despair that filled his stomach and clogged his throat. _They know._

"Remus mate, you look like you've seen a ghost," Sirius commented, brow furrowed. "Metaphorically speaking of course because that isn't such a big deal. But still, you look like you're going to be sick."

All he could do was shake him head. Taking a shaky breath to calm himself, he put his head in his hands and whispered, "So you know? "

"Know what? It was James who replied.

"About me. About last night."

"Well yeah now we do." He sounded uncomfortable.

Remus laughed bitterly. "So why are you still here then?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," he said through gritted teeth. He hated to admit to the truth. "Why haven't you run out and yelled 'Lupin's a werewolf!'. I'll probably be expelled by tomorrow morning, even Professor Dumbledore won't be able to do anything when the school's board kicks me out because parents labelled me as a killing machine." He resisted the urge to cry. He had no control over his lycanthropy. It just wasn't fair.

For a moment there was silence. He was sure they had left.

Until he felt the hand hit him on top of his head.

Remus yelped- more in surprise than pain- and looked up.

"You don't injure the wounded," James hissed at the attacker. "At least not in the Hospital Wing."

"The wanker bloody deserves it for spouting out such garbage." Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You honestly think we would do something like that?"

Remus blinked at him. "It's what anyone would do." He looked at all three of them slowly. "Does this mean you're all okay with it?"

James gave him a wry smile. "Mate it doesn't really change who you are. And it isn't your fault. So what if you're a werewolf?"

The werewolf in question was shocked into silence. Nobody save his parents had said such a thing to him- and he felt that they said it out of obligation. So his friends were really okay with it? With spending time with him, with the knowledge that he was an uncontrollable monster every full moon? Hell, people from his family didn't even meet him anymore, not since then.

Now looking at them, his mind finally having processed their words, he was filled with gratitude. They trusted him. And he trusted them completely, with his biggest secret. And his _trust _was a hard thing to gain.

Dorcas Meadowes was a naturally sad person.

She was a pessimist.

She was dramatic.

She was shy.

But she was a rebel on the inside.

Her experience at Hogwarts, she would say, was a series of ups and downs. There were moments that made her laugh wildly and feel on top of the world and there were moments that convinced her that everything was going to hell. There were rainy days and there were stormy days but there were always enough sunny days to even it out. Regression to the mean.

She was a keeper of memories. She took photographs, an endless number of photographs, of all the moments she loved and all the moments she hated. She would take photographs of places, photographs of people; of Hestia who would weird facesfaces and of Lily who would run away as soon as the camera lens were pointed at her.

So for Dorcas, Hogwarts didn't represent a feeling. It was simply a string of endless _memories_ she would cherish forever.

Peter Pettigrew loved the company of his friends.

Before Hogwarts, he had spent his life being bullied, by his cousins, by the kids of the neighborhood. He had been told that he was weak and a coward. He had drunk in their words, hating them yet believing them. He had even believed the possibility of himself being a Squib.

But then the Hogwarts letier arrived and that had to be one of the best surprises he had ever been on the receiving end of.

He was put into Gryffindor, the Sorting Hat gave no explanation except a soft musing, "Interesting."

Proved a wizard and brave yet there came a day when he was once again on the short end of the metaphoric bullying stick.

He can recall the day as easy as breathing, in vivid clarity. Cornered by three Slytherins, Bellatrix Black and her cronies Marcus Mulciber and Jack Avery, he remembered how his heart was thumping wildly and he was once again convinced that they were going to humiliate him. That was the drill, that was how it was always done.

Yet a series of events took place in the blink of an eye. Remus had stunned Avery who lay flat on the floor out cold, Sirius shot a jinx his cousin's way who succumbed to the itches that erupted all over her skin and James merely took his opponent down the Muggle way and kicked Mulciber right where it hurts.

He went down like a sack of potatoes.

Peter stood there, frozen in the astonishment, because no one, especially not people who had been his friends for only a week, had helped him in the face of such a thing. And no one had asked him, like James did then, "You alright Peter?"

First detention in the first week aside, Peter had believed in their friendship from that moment onwards. He had believed that there were some _friendships_ that ran so deep.

* * *

**Author's Note:-**

**Before you toss the nearest object at my face, hear me out. Yes I cancelled my story yet again but this is a fresh start. Let's face it, I didn't have enough material to bullshit my way through the first 4 years of their lives, the real tale starts with Year 5! I solemnly swear that from now onwards, I will not restart this story again! Okay? Okay.**

**So please tell me what you think! Review! :D **

**~Lily Herondale**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:- Of reunions and explosions

_Stand up when you hear your name__  
__'Cus I think that we're the same__  
__We've got the same old hands__  
__We've made the same old plans_

_(Look How Far We've Come- Imagine Dragons)_

"The Marauders are back!"

With that cheer, Sirius launched himself at their comrade, ruffling his already messy inky locks. James squawked indignantly, trying to push him off. "Not the hair!"

"C'mon James, " he laughed. " It can't get worse than it already is."

"You're messing up the perfect disarray," Remus repremendid him, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"Honestly Sirius, what if Evans sees?" Peter gasped faux horrified.

"Of course, of course," James muttered bitterly. "Mock the ones who care."

Sirius let out another of his bark-like laughs. "She'll come around mate."

"Yeah when hell freezes over, as she always kindly reminds me."

"But you're still after her right? So you can't tell me that you've lost hope."

James smiled ruefully. "I haven't but all the rejections are really affecting my ego."

He waved a dismissive hand. "Ego, shmego. She hasn't killed you yet neither have you offed yourself. I call those good things at the very least."

A chorus of laughter sounded; they'd missed this, this banter between friends. But there was another thing Sirius had missed more.

"Alright," he began, rubbing his hands together, ever the man with the plan. "The Marauders are back together for another year of causing havoc."

"Remarkable how we haven't been expelled yet," Remus mused.

"Dumbledore likes us," Peter said with a shrug. "He needs someone as mad as himself in the school."

"What better way to make him proud than another prank right here on the train?" Sirius asked, his eyes twinkling. "Plus think of it as a celebration of sorts. Moony here is a prefect!"

"And naturally I'll have to weasel you lot out of punishments?"

"Spoken like a true friend Moons," James chuckled.

"But today I can't help. Sorry lads but I've got rounds to do and then a prefects meeting later." He checked his watch and frowned. "I better get going."

"How will you find us later?" James asked as the former walked away.

"I'll just follow the loud noises," he called back with the ghost of a grin on his face.

The boys laughed and then Sirius held his hands up, asking for attention. "I've got all the ammo we'll need." He shot them one last smirk. "It's pranking time."

* * *

"LILY!"

The redhead just had enough time to look up before a dark blur crashed into her, enveloping her into a bear hug. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH," she screamed into her ear happily.

"Me too, me too!" came another voice and another pair of arms wrapped themselves around her.

"Hest, Dor!" Lily choked out. "Can't. Breathe. Strangulation."

"You're so whiny Lil," Hestia complained but let go nevertheless.

"Prefect badge!" Dorcas exclaimed, pointing at the object pinned to Lily's chest. "I'm so proud of you Lils. "

"We can dock points off Slytherins now," Hestia piped up gleefully. "Especially that absolute hag Hearth."

"You will not make me misuse my position like that," Lily said sternly.

"Not even Slytherins?" Dorcas asked.

"No."

"You're such a stickler for rules Lily," Hestia complained.

"Call me whatever you want," Lily shrugged. "I'm not going to change my mind."

"Just don't dock points from Gryffindor every time James breathes."

She smirked. "That depends."

Hestia linked arms with the two. "You, Lily Evans are an idiot. But we're all insane here so who are we to judge? Onward to the train, my amigos!"

Laughing, Lily led her friends lead her in.

* * *

"I can't believe that absolute cow Clemencia Hearth is a prefect!" Lily seethed.

"You have no right to complain, Lil. I can't believe I got paired with Cordelia Kyle! Merlin, she creeps me out." Remus shuddered.

Lily chuckled. "Oooh her new target is Lupin huh? Better watch out, I've heard she never let's go of something she wants, if you know what I mean." She shot him a sly grin.

He groaned and put his face in his hands. "Why did they have to pair us? I would've preferred some choice in the matter."

" 'To develop good relationships between prefects because we're the ones the student body look up to and we need to be united.'" Lily imitated in their Head Boy's high nasally voice. "Bunch of codswallop if you ask me."

"Petition to remove Jason deWinters from his position please."

"I'd vote, " Lily agreed.

Remus laughed and got up from his seat. " Well I don't know about you but I want to get back before the sweets trolley leaves because I'm really craving some chocolate right now."

"Yeah I should get going too. Hest and Dor might disown me for not taking part in the traditional train games."

They stepped out of the prefects compartment and Remus almost walked into Severus Snape, who had been standing outside.

"Snape," Remus acknowledged with a nod.

"Lupin."

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Bye Lily."

"See you at the feast Remus," she waved back.

"I don't like him," Severus decided grimly. "Nor do I like his posse."

"Well is that supposed to be new?" She rolled her eyes. "Remus is actually nice once you get to know him."

"But-"

"I know that you have this theory that he's a werewolf," she interrupted, the two making their way down the corridor. "And even if it's true I wouldn't care."

"Next thing you know, you'll be chummy with Potter and Black," he muttered, hands in his pockets.

"Sirius is fun. Immature yes but really fun. But Potter," she scoffed, "Hell will freeze over before that happens. And I don't know about you but I'm feeling a bit warm today. Basically no chance of it happening soon."

He laughed. "There's the Lily I remember. How was your summer?"

"Horrible!" she groaned. "Tuney's got a whale for a boyfriend, and I mean what I say, very literally. Mum invited their family to dinner and Merlin his sister is so weird! And she's got this infatuation with her dogs, won't shut up when it comes to them." She scrunched up her nose. "And oh Merlin, there was this time when..."

* * *

"Fireworks?"

"Check."

"Wands out?"

"Affirmative."

"Target?"

"Approaching."

"Boys, it's time." Sirius grinned. He peeked through the binoculars. He caught a glimpse of his greasy hair. "James now."

Muttering the incantation, James waved his wand. The fireworks were hidden in a corridor far away and they immediately sparked. And then they went off.

* * *

"My summer was boring," Severus said with a shrug. "Same old, same old. You know h-"

_BANG_.

Firecrackers went off, a blast of colours erupted, a shower of red and gold. The two yelped as around their feet sparks flew, bringing about another set of cracks.

Severus swore under his breath but Lily was singing a different tune.

"POTTER."

James heard it. He groaned and put his head in his hands. "Oh shit."

* * *

**Author's Note:- **

**Oh shit indeed Jamesie. I'm gonna make your love life so tough, mwahahaha. **

**Welcome BalletandBooks (thank you for following!), Shizz and Anabeth! **

**Shizz:- Chill dudette, I won't xD I solemnly swore! **

**Anabeth:- Thank you! Yes the partially homicidal urges are completely understandable. Regarding Peter Pettigrew, I strongly believe that Peter wasn't always the backstabbing bitch. Certain events took place which led to that, which I will incorporate into this story. Thanks once again! **

**I know this chapter is super short but bear with me lovelies. At least I updated quick! xD **

**Until next time! **

**Please review!**

**~Lily Herondale**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:- Rejections, Reactions and Experimentations

_When Rome's in ruins, we are the lions  
Free of the coliseum  
In poison places, we are the anti venom  
We are the beginning of the end  
(Young Volcanoes- Fall Out Boy)_

"Sirius you absolute dolt!"

Laughing, the dolt in question said nothing, merely shrugged and pushed his hands in his pockets. The four had just crossed the doorway and were now making their way into the Great Hall. Remus looked quite amused with the whole situation, Peter's shoulders were shaking as he unsuccessfully tried to hide his bubbling laughter but James was positively fuming. He ran his hand through his hair in agitation.

"I'm serious!"

"No I am!"

"That got old in first year," Remus said, shaking his head fondly.

"Not for me." Another shrug.

"I know you're completely daft sometimes," James hissed. "But couldn't you have told me that Evans was there too?"

"I didn't see her," was the reply. "You know how short she is."

"And you're blind!"

"Nah that's you."

"Speaking of," Peter interrupted, gesturing with a shake of his head. "Look who's here."

James jerked around to see the redhead walking in with Hestia and Dorcas. She was laughing but as soon as her green eyes landed on him, it faded away and her eyes narrowed.

James felt his stomach drop. _Yup she definitely hates me._

But, being James Potter, he gave it a shot anyway. "Hey Evans-"

She pointed her wand at him. Unfortunately he had just then taken a step forward.

And he promptly slipped on the little puddle she had magicked there, landing face first on the stone floor.

Laughter exploded behind him, loud and of course at his expense. He groaned, "I guess I deserved that."

He raised his head slightly to see that mane of red red hair fly behind her as she strolled into the Great Hall.

"And," he added as he stood up. "You deserve this."

Sirius Black now had green hair.

"You've changed over the summer Si," came a familiar voice. Grinning like a Cheshire Cat, Michelle Beauregard walked up to them. "I think you're taller."

"Oh hardy har har," he grumbled, trying to hide the neon colour with his hands. "You think you're so hilarious. And you Potter, fuck you. You know the hair is off limits!"

James laughed, twirling his wand between his fingers. "I think the colour suits you."

"The green brings out your eyes," Remus agreed, a huge grin plastered on his face.

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "You all are dead to me." He shoved his hand into his pocket, rummaging for his wand. "What the- where's my wand?!"

"Oh you mean this?" Michelle asked innocently, dangling the object in front of his face. With a laugh she pocketed it when he tried to snatch it back. "My, I'm hungry, aren't you? C'mon the sorting's about to start." With that she skipped off.

"Give me my wand back!"

She tossed something at him. He caught it with practiced ease but groaned when he saw what it was; a hat.

"You might need it," she called back cheekily.

"BEAUREGARD."

"Love you too Si!"

He turned back to his so-called friends, who were openly laughing at his misery. James was actually holding onto Peter's shoulders to prevent himself from falling.

"I love your cousin," Remus announced.

"Same!" James agreed.

"You're. All. Dead. To. Me," Sirius growled, jamming the hat onto his head

The four walked into the Great Hall, now officially as fifth year students, yet bickering as always.

* * *

"Can't we do this during the hours that the sun is actually in the sky?" Sirius grumbled, rubbing his eyes wearily.

"Because those are the hours Moony's awake," James reminded him. "And he'll be damned before he let's us do this. Stupid ponce."

"You know him, he doesn't like to acknowledge his lycanthropy, " Peter piped up.

"Quiet," James hissed. "We don't want to be caught by Filch on our first night!"

The three stayed close, their gaits light, and took the shortest path to the Forbidden Forest. Being long and lanky, James had to crouch slightly the entire way, lest their feet show under the Invisibility Cloak.

They took a secret passage outside which opened up near the Owlery. Having ditched the cloak once they got into the passage, it was tucked in the pocket of James's robes. Sirius led the way, his wand's tip alight, now fully awake. They walked on for awhile until the passage got smaller and the three had to resort to James's previous tactic.

"I hate this passage," Sirius grumbled. "Bloody pain in the arse."

"Why couldn't we go through the one from the dungeons which opens up near Hagrid's hut?" Peter inquired.

James paused. "Huh. I didn't think of that."

"This is why nobody let's you make the plans," Sirius pointed out.

"Git."

Sirius laughed but stopped abruptly once they reached the end. "Thank Merlin!" She pushed the slab above him out of the way. The blast of fresh air hit them as they climbed out. The crescent moon smirked down at them, as if approving their midnight antics as it watched over them. The stars were out tonight, they lit up the night sky. "Perfect night for some magic boys!" Sirius announced.

"C'mon you dolt," James laughed, putting an arm around his shoulders and the other around Peter's. "We've got some experimenting to do."

* * *

"I'm not a poodle!" Sirius cried out, jerking awake, his eyes flying open.

Remus gave him an odd look. "I never said you were."

His skin flushed as his eyes darted from the boy who stood over him to the other two who had their fists stuffed in their mouths to prevent their laughter from leaking out. "Oh sod off you bloody walkers," he snapped, grabbing a shoe from beside his bed and tossing it at him.

Utilizing his Quidditch reflexes, James caught it, laughing the entire time. "Seems like you missed. I shouldn't even keep you on the team."

"Try me with a bludger and a bat and then we'll see who's laughing." With a groan, he buried his face in his pillow. "It's too early to deal with you lot."

"It's not that early," Peter pointed out. "You're just sleep deprived."

"You were up drawing again last night?"

"You know me too well Moony," he lied without batting an eye.

Sirius's talent with a quill was only known among the four walls of their dormitory. He never spoke a word about it to anyone and neither did the three of them. They had never actually seen his works. The only evidence of the fact being Sirius's ink stained fingers, the pile of sketchbooks beneath his bed and the occasional nights when one of them would wake up somewhere around 3 to find him sitting by the windowsill, bent over some parchment with a quill, sketching away.

"What's our first class?" was his muffled question.

Remus consulted his schedule. "History of Magic."

"Brilliant," Sirius sat up, rubbing his eyes. "A nap right after breakfast. Just what I needed."

Remus rolled his eyes. "C'mon you useless prat."

* * *

**Oi James, quit drooling over Evans, would you? It's getting quite disgusting to look at. -SB**

_You're just jealous because she's basically the prettiest bird in all of Hogwarts and she'll obviously end up with me. -JP_

**Oh you found me out, whatever am I going to do. Quit preening, you bloody peacock.**

I'll never understand why you're so head over heels for her. It's not like you've ever shared a conversation with her. -PP

**You and me both Pete, you and me both.**

**Alright enough of this, before James here goes into full serial killer mode just to defend Evans's honor. So I reckon we made quite a bit of progress with the whole Animagi thing.**

Other than the fact that James transfigured you into a poodle?

_I'm getting quite good aren't I?_

**FUCK YOU POTTER**

That will never be not funny. **  
**

_Look at little Moony, diligently taking notes. Bless him. He'd have a heart attack if read this._

**Or he would wolf out and eat us. But that all depends on how charitable he's feeling.**

I'll take the cannibalism over the yelling he'd probably give us any day.

_Touché my friend._

**Okay so next 'practice' tonight? I actually think we'll be successful in our mission by then, we've got the hang of it.**

_Done and done._

The next full moon is going to be good.

* * *

**Author's Note:-**

**Well here you have it guys! Chapter 2! And I'm updating smack in the middle of my exam week which is INSANE but this is how I deal with procrastination. I've never claimed to be the sanest of sorts, especially not when learning history is concerned.**

**Thank you Huds for reviewing and ShHpBookworm and silmarien85 for following! Welcome back to my oldies!**

**Sorry that it's a bit on the short side. But the next chapter's entitled 'Much Ado About Pranking'. Should be interesting eh?**

**Stick around folks! And review!**

**~Lily Herondale**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:- When A Wolf Howls

_Hey brother,_

_There's an endless road to rediscover._

_Hey sister,_

_Do you still believe in love I wonder?_

_Oh if the sky comes falling down, _

_For you, there's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

_(Hey Brother- Avicii)_

"Ready boys?" James asked.

Peter just nodded but Sirius, ever the epitome of excitement, shot him a crooked grin and announced, "I was born ready!"

James smirked. "Let's go."

The three made their way down the steps, hoping that their actual nervousness wasn't showing to the other. They crossed the Common Room and James had just put his hand on the portrait, intending to push it open, when a voice piped up, "Curfew's in half an hour."

Lily raised a brow from where she sat, in the armchair by the fire. "What?" she asked their questioning looks. "I just thought that it would be better to inform you lot about that fact. Because if you're not back by then, and I happen to be on rounds tonight, and if I find you, I will drag you by the ears to McGonagall's office to see her sign that week long detention slip."

"Evans, we've been in this school for four years and this term started a month ago," Sirius informed, amused. "I think we'd know what time curfew is."

"One never knows with you blokes." She shrugged. "Merlin knows that you all act like you're deaf when it comes to rules."

"Because rules don't apply to us." Another smirk.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Sirius." Another shrug. "Just keep your Hogsmeade escapade short tonight." Having said her piece, she turned her attention to the book that sat on her lap and continued her reading.

Taking it as their cue to leave, James pushed open the portrait door, feeling the air that gushed in. Once the three had reached the main gate, Peter transformed.

James had seen him do it about a handful of times but there was something about an Animagi transformation that still made him stare. Peter shut his eyes and screwed up his face, a look of immense concentration gracing his features. And then just like that, his form morphed, from a short chubby boy, it looked like at of his limbs were shooting into his skin. He grew smaller and smaller and vanished. Instead there stood a gray rat.

James pulled out his Invisibility Cloak from his robes pocket, watching it shimmer in the moonlight that fell through the window before them. He threw it over himself and Sirius, the two standing close so that their shoes didn't show.

Once outside, they followed rat-Peter to the Whomping Willow, careful to keep their eyes on the scurrying creature lest they lose him in the grounds. "Mate?" Sirius began.

"Hmmm?"

"Evans talked to us in the Common Room and you didn't say a word. Why? That's not like you."

James sighed and ran a hand through his head. "You saw how she acted back there? As if I wasn't even there? She didn't even look at me. I guess I'm just sick of being looked at as if I burned the castle down."

"There was a time when you used to say that angry was when she was the prettiest."

"That was thirteen year old me." He smiled ruefully. "Sure she still does. Actually she looks pretty doing anything. But it's when she laughs." He had a more true smile on his face now, his eyes clouded over as if daydreaming. "I love seeing her happy, laughing or smiling. And for once I just want her to laugh because of something I said or did or even smile fondly. I want her to be happy around me. I don't want that smile to wipe off every time she sets her eyes on me." He was back to dejected, mopey, post-rejection James.

Sirius put an arm around his shoulders. "She'll come around mate. I don't know when but I know she will." There was no sympathy in his voice- he wasn't the type to feel sorry for people- but there was absolute conviction.

"I try to impress her but the thought of it makes me nervous and then I mess up and just act like a ponce."

"Then don't."

"Don't what?"

"Don't try so hard to impress her," Sirius advised. "Keep your cool. Don't act. Just be the way you are when you're around us. Acting just seems really fake, and Evans is one smart bird and I bet she knows you're acting. It's just that she's never seen the real you."

James stared. "When did you become Cupid?"

Sirius pulled a face. "I'm trying to help and you choose to mock me. Where is the gratitude in this world?"

"Who is it?" he pestered. "Which girl's got you flustered? C'mon you can tell me."

"Sod off Potter." He gave him a shove. " You know there's no one."

"Or is there?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"Shut up."

With James laughing quietly to himself and Sirius grumbling to himself, the two stepped up to the Whomping Willow. Rat-Peter scrambled up to the knot at the base of the trunk and pressed it. It's flailing branches slowed to a stop and the invisible duo proceeded in.

James took off the cloak and stuffed it back into the pocket of this robes. They walked down the staircase, every second step creaking eerily underneath their feet. A cold gust of air whistled through the corridor, the moonlight peeking in from the windows was the only source of light. They stopped before the door and James put his hand on the knob. The wolf howl that erupted from the other side sent a chill down his spine. He shared one last glance with his best friend and took a deep breath. Holding up three fingers, he counted down.

Two fingers.

Sirius transformed. He shrank, ink black fur- just like the colour of his hair- grew out of his skin. James blinked and there stood before him a black dog, wagging his tail from side to side.

James put his one finger down and opened the door.

Immediately the rat scrambled in. The wolf's eyes shot to the open door and it tensed, preparing itself to run. The dog growled at it and stood at the doorway, blocking the way out, but only temporarily.

It was James's turn. He took another breath and closed his eyes. He imagined his Animagus form, saw the stag painted on the back of his eyelids. He recalled the spells needed for the transformation. But most of all, he tried to push away his nervousness. The key to Transfiguration, he knew, was to believe that the result would be right.

It wasn't painful anymore, no that was just the first time. Now the feeling was familiar, it was fluid, like water. It was the same him, the same water, now being poured into a different container, adapting to the new shape. He felt warmer, but that was just the thick fur coat all over him. He finally opened his eyes. Looked down to see the body of a stag and imagined himself smiling.

The werewolf was looking at them curiously, having not marked them yet as friend, foe nor prey. It had grey fur, different shades of it, rippling on the surface which seemed to change everytime he moved. It's eyes were a luminious yellow, the only bright lights in the dim room. Having only seen illustrations of them, James was fascinated by how different the reality was.

It cocked its head to one side as if questioning the purpose of their visit. The dog and the stag moved aside, leaving a pathway for the wolf. It jumped to the oppurtunity eagerly and bounded upto them. They stood by him, guiding him out and gently nudging him towards the direction of the Forbidden Forest.

It was one of the strangest sights one has ever seen: a wolf flanked by a stag and a dog with a rat sitting on the head of the latter. A very strange sight indeed.

* * *

A wolf howling. She could hear it. The toying wind seemed to bring it in through the open window. It sounded to real and so...close. But how was that possible? Werewolves near Hogwarts? That was practically unheard of. Still, the thought did nothing to stop the chill she felt running down her spine. She didn't like werewolves.

"You okay Hest?" Lily was looking at her in concern. "You seem jittery."

It came again, the howl and then the flutter of wings, as if birds were anxiously trying to get away from it. "Do you hear that?"

Dorcas poked her head in from the bathroom, a toothbrush in her hand. "Hear what?" she asked casually, as she applied a staight layer of toothpaste on it.

"The wolf. Its faint but its there."

The other two listened but their faces mirrored each other's blank confusion. "Well you know how bad my ears are," Lily said with a shrug.

Dorcas, now with the toothbrush in her mouth, shook her head in agreement. She then turned back into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind her.

"But near Hogwarts?" Hestia crinkled up her nose. "What's one doing here?"

"Wolves are highly migratory species," Lily put in, turning her attention back to the moleskine she had been writing in.

"Well aren't you just an encyclopedia full of facts."

"I read," she replied, pulling a face.

"Okay then tell me this," Hestia bounded upto her bed, and planted herself next to her. Once again, she tried to peek and see what she was writing, but Lily shut the book quickly. "Why does a wolf howl?"

"To signal its location to the rest of its pack."

Hestia groaned. "There are more of them?"

"What's the big deal?"

"What if its a..." Hestia bit her lower lip. "A werewolf?"

Lily thought this over. "I don't know if those rules apply then."

"I don't like werewolves," Hestia confessed.

"I feel sorry for them," Lily mused. "Its not their fault."

* * *

Remus groaned and opened his eyes, squinting in the bright sunlight that lit the room. He sat up and surprisingly found that his bone didn't ache as much as they usually did. Thinking that maybe Madam Pomfrey gave him a bigger dose while he slept, he looked around.

To see his three friends promptly passed out in the seats around him.

Peter had curled into a ball. Sirius slept with his legs sprawled before him and his head lolling back, but James was sprawled in every sense of the word, with all limbs in all directions, his glasses dangling in mid air, hanging from one ear and very close to falling off.

That was when all of the previous night's memories can rushing back. The door opening a bit too soon, James turning into _a freaking stag, _running amongst the trees alongside a dog who barked at him mockingly as if saying, "_Is that the best you can do?_"

"YOU THREE DID WHAT?"

The yell broke them out of their slumber. Peter awoke with a jerk. James was just a sight of flailing limbs everywhere but Sirius promptly toppled backwards out of his chair.

"Not a poodle!" he squeaked out midfall.

"No but you lot are a bunch of rotten liars," Remus seethed. He looked around to see the Hospital Wing empty but still lowered his voice. "Animagi?!"

"Relax Moony." James rubbed his eyes wearily. "Everything's fine."

"Its illegal!" he hissed. "I could have killed you lot! And-"

"Not when we were in animal form," Peter said timidly.

Remus stopped suddenly. "What?"

Sirius smiled at him, a half smile. "We did our research mate. Lots of it."

"When did you three decide to do this?" he asked, a frown lacing his features.

James mulled it that over. "When we first found out I guess."

Remus was left speechless. He could not believe that his twelve year old friends had decided to take on an impossible task (illegal too but he didn't think that mattered much to them) just for him. They had decided to accompany a werewolf, a creature they had heard tales of ever since they were children. They trusted him enough. They trusted him not to hurt them.

Remus was still left speechless but they understood.

* * *

**Author's Note:-**

**Hallelujah, its here! **

**I apologize if there are any spelling errors. My dad reformated our tab and its stupid autocorrect isn't working. Who knew i'd miss it?**

**I know i said the chapter's name would be 'Much Ado About Pranking' but i changed my mind about what to write. The next will be that...hopefully :P**

**Thank you Guest (AKA Owlie xD) and Scabbers1957 for reviewing! **

**Scabbers1957, i hope you like it enough to keep reading C:**

**Cheers my pals! Review please! **

**Until next time!**

**~Lily Herondale**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:- Much Ado About Pranking

_Long live the reckless and the brave,  
I don't think I wanna be saved  
My song has not been sung  
So long live us!  
(The Reckless and The Brave- All Time Low)_

It was a fine quiet Saturday morning.

True to daily routine, James was tucking into a healthy serving of eggs, bacon and hash browns with only Hestia for company in the long Gryffindor table. Only a handful of students were scattered here and there in the hall, an observation which would raise no questioning eyebrows for it was one of those ungodly early hours in the morning when most of mankind chose to sleep in.

However James believed in his own self made expression, 'The early bloke catches the best food.'

And while Sirius was the type to start salivating at the thought of food, he would not vacate his bed at 6 am on a Saturday for all the riches the world had to offer.

Hestia was another of the increasingly rare early birds in Hogwarts. So every morning the two sat opposite each other and had breakfast together.

"The Wasps will kick arse in tomorrow's match," James predicted, waving his fork energetically. "Mark my words. Bagman's a hell of a beater and his bat is what's practically helping them win."

"Then it'll be the semifinal with the Harpies." Hestia mulled over her sausages. "My cousin Gwenog's a reserve with them. I hope she gets to play."

"Position?"

"Chaser."

"I remember her. She was on the Hufflepuff team when we were in our first year." James nodded in approval. "She was real good."

"I know."

"You're as good too you know." James pointed his fork at her, which was now speared with a rather of bacon. "Your shooting's ace. You just have to work on your defence."

Hestia groaned. "I hate playing with Slytherin! Avery the arse keeps elbowing me in the face. Broke my bloody nose last time," she rubbed the aforementioned organ darkly, as she recalled the memory.

"And hence he deserved every one of those boils that Sirius gave him."

She cracked a wicked grin. "That was absolutely stellar."

James shrugged. "The bloke has his moments."

She laughed, pushing her plate away. "Well I need to go," she excused herself, climbing out of her seat. "Letters to send or else Mum may be tempted to just apparate here to check on me. Later Potter."

"Bye Jones."

Not five minutes had passed when the door opened again but this time with a loud _bang. _Everyone's eyes darted to the figure responsible and then widened as they put a name to the face. Even James thought he was hallucinating for surely not...?

"I have an idea!" Sirius sang as he plopped down on the seat opposite his friend. His chin length hair was windswept as if he had run all the way. "Prongs!"

James stated at him. "Mate are you okay? Did you hit your head somewhere? Do you have a fever?"

Sirius shook his head impatiently. "You're not listening. Prongs!"

"You learnt a new word?" James said slowly.

"You're so daft." Sirius pulled a face. "Look," he explained. "We gave Remus his nickname because of his problem right? So I was thinking that the three of us should have some too but based on our Animagi forms. So you're Prongs!"

James's stare morphed from confused to incredulous. He waved his fork in front of Sirius's face. "The prongs of a fork? You're naming me after a fork?"

" I meant your antlers but that works too."

James threw a banana at his head.

* * *

"Moony, Wormtail, Snuffles and Prongs," James mused, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "It has a ring to it."

Sirius threw his hands up in exasperation. "For the last bloody time! We are not naming me Snuffles!"

James grinned at him. "But it suits you Snuffie." he cooed.

The former pointed his wand at the other threateningly. "Do you like your hair Potter?"

"Girls, girls," Remus waved an airy hand. "You're both pretty. So no catfights please."

"Shut up Lupin," Sirius said dismissively. "C'mon, you lot've got pretty decent names, I am not being named after what sounds like one of Ella's bears!"

James thought that over, recalling the names of the wide array of stuffed toys Isabella Potter managed to stuff in her room. He'd been forced to attend more tea parties with them than he would admit. "Nah I don't think she has a Snuffles but I'll make sure to recommend it to her in the Christmas hols."

Sirius scowled. "I refuse to acknowledge such a crap name. And since it was my idea, the nicknames are not official without my permission."

"It doesn't work like that Si," Remus said, amusement lacing his tone, an eyebrow raised teasingly.

Sirius opened his mouth to retort, probably swear words stringed together but was interrupted by Peter. Peter, who had been sitting at the foot of James's bed the entire time, seemingly deep in thought. "What about Padfoot?" he suggested.

Sirius paused and blinked at him.

"You know… because you're a dog… whose feet are padded…" Peter trailed off, hesitance clear on his face.

"Padfoot," Sirius repeated slowly. A smile grew on his face. "Pete my mate, this just may be your best idea yet."

Peter flushed and mumbled, "It's no big deal."

"So it's official!" Sirius announced, leaping up onto his bed with a grand flourish. "I present, Messrs Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs, the legendary Marauders!"

The others laughed along, and burst into rapturous applause, for theatrical's sake at least.

"And now my fellow good men." Sirius had a twinkle in his eyes, one that promised mischief. "I propose a prank."

* * *

History of magic was a dull affair as per routine. The long dead -when it comes to life but sadly not when it comes to responsibilities such as teaching- Professor Binns droned on and on, under the impression that he was imparting invaluable gems of knowledge but the class that sat before him honestly could not care less. Also as per routine half of the students occupying the classroom had dozed off, a handful were looking out of the wide windows clearly lost in a daydream, a few tried to pay attention which lasted for the first five seconds but they too had succumbed to admit defeat. A couple at the back were actually snogging. And of course, the ghost of Professor Binns remained oblivious to the obvious.

James slouched down further in his chair, staring at the clock that was fixed on the wall behind their teacher and was quite convinced that it was broken. The damn thing wouldn't move fast enough! He'd been staring at it for the past bloody _hour _yet all the big needle had done was shift its tip from the number five to the number six. James groaned and all but collapsed on his desk, certain that this was the lesson that would finally do him in.

Next to him Sirius was scribbling away on a piece of parchment, that special look on his face which he got only when he was sketching or contemplating what method to wreak havoc in Hogwarts. It was essential that he should not be interrupted for any reason less than a Death Eator invasion because he'll look up with a blank look on his face and one could actually see his idea shrinking in his grey eyes. Soon there would be hell to pay for that lost thought, initially he would blow his fuse and then came a week long worth of lamenting and scowling because 'What a great idea it was too!'

James speaks from experience, a torturous, grueling experience, never to be repeated again.

A quick glance behind him informed him of the fact that Peter was part of the sleepers in the class and Remus of the daydreamers.

James sighed, looking around the class to find other ways to overcome his boredom and found himself staring once again at the object of his affections.

Lily Evans was one of those types who really did try to pay attention in a class like History of Magic initially but since it was physically/mentally/spiritually impossible for one to achieve victory in such a task without multiple thoughts of flinging oneself off the Astronomy Tower, even she had resorted to passing notes with Hestia and Dorcas and writing in her journal.

James wondered what she wrote in there. That little moleskin which she was so insistent on hiding from the world. It only got to breathe when she thought no one was watching; well at least no one except her two best friends. But he bet even they didn't know the contents of it. He wanted to know though, wanted to see the thoughts that ran in her mind, wanted to see what was she made off that made her so incredibly perfect, flawless, impeccable, infallible.

His friends always asked him, _what even made you like her in the first place? She hates you. _And sometimes he did wonder, what made him fall so hard for the redhead. Was it the way that sunlight fell on her red red locks, making it look like fire? Was it those almond shaped eyes, those pools of green, with so many different shades rippling across it that he got lost in them? Was it her intoxicating scent of jasmine and sunshine and the way the morning smells at dawn? Or maybe was it her laugh, her smile, which radiated happiness and warmth and made her look like the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life. Try as hard as he might, he could not figure out what called him to her.

She shifted in her seat, her movement breaking him out of his reverie. He blinked owlishly and then looked away, trying to shift his thoughts from the redhead lest he did something embarrassing. He looked up at Professor Binns again and that goddamned clock that was still moving so unbearably slow.

"So after the Goblin Wars of 1349…"

James considered chucking his textbook at Binns but he doubted it would incite any reaction.

"So the Northern trolls mated with the Goblins in the late 1600's resulting in?"

James snickered into his hand. That sounded so wrong. So he saw the opportunity and he took it.

He stuck his hand in the air.

Binns was clearly startled, not expecting anyone to actually answer. He probably hadn't seen a student interested in his subject even when he was alive. "Yes ?"

The part of the class that was actually awake was now listening with rapt attention. Lily glanced back him, her expression guarded yet curious. Even Sirius looked up from his parchment and raised an eyebrow.

"The birth of Severus Snape," James answered promptly.

The class burst out laughing, so loud that the ones who were sleeping jerked awake. Sirius threw his head back and laughed that loud bark-like laugh of his. Remus was shaking with the effort to keep his own cackles in. Ahead he saw Hestia nearly collapse and Dorcas was holding on to her, trying to prevent herself doubling over and falling. But when James moved his eyes to the redhead that sat with them, they nearly bugged out. Surely _Lily Evans's shoulders _weren't shaking in laughter at a joke that _James Potter _had made?

She looked over shoulder at him and tried to throw him a disapproving glare. But she wasn't so successful in hiding the smile in her eyes.

It honestly made James's day.

Up ahead, at the desk adjacent to the professor's, Severus Snape's face was flushed. He shot the bane of his existence a look immense loathing.

James gave him the finger in return.

* * *

Lily could see sunlight glaring at her, the back of her eyelids flashing red. She pressed her eyes closed harder, so that all she could see was black. She tried to hold on to the last wisps of sleep. She'd been having such a good dream too…

She turned over to lie on her stomach and felt herself fall slightly yet she could not prevent a shriek from escaping. She flailed about slightly, somehow tangled in her sheets. "What the hell, what the hell, what the actual hell," she kept muttering under her breath.

Finally free, she triumphantly tossed her sheets aside to behold the strangest view.

She was floating about ten feet from the ground, with a good another ten feet between her and the ceiling. Various pieces of furniture were buoyant; literally nothing was on the flat ground. Lily snagged her pillow from her left. "What in Merlin's name is going on?" she thought aloud.

Dorcas, who had just come into view, twirling and swimming in the air, looked up at her and grinned. "Would you look at that? Sleeping Beauty's awake and it didn't even take the apocalypse."

"Funny." She sat cross legged and tied her hair back into a bun. "What is this?"

"IT'S ZERO GRAVITY!" Hestia cheered. She had climbed atop the wardrobe and jumped off it, flipping in midair. She landed in front of Lily, a laugh bubbling out of her, all pearly whites showing and her eyes shining.

Lily laughed. "I can see that Hest. But any guesses on who did this?"

Hestia drawled. "Oh let me think, the Slytherins maybe?" She scoffed. "Since when did we need guesses to figure out who does the fun stuff?"

"The Marauders of course!" Dorcas chimed in.

"You could've fooled me," Lily teased. "This reeks of Potter."

"Wait a damn second!" Hestia cried. "Don't turn into Potter-that-swine Lily! Be oh-my-merlin-this-is-so-fun Lily."

"I have variations of myself?"

"Only when James is concerned." Hestia grabbed her hands. "Now have fun with us!" She threw a laughing Lily upwards.

* * *

_Hogwarts, The Transfiguration Classroom  
Vaguely early in the morning. Damn broken clocks  
Currently praying that McGonagall starts speaking English soon, I'm failing in this subject as it is._

_Truth be told, it was really fun (Even though Doe and I had to drag Hestia out, she was quite willing to stay there for all eternity). Quite obviously Potter and Co's work but for once it was really fun. I liked it, I liked it a lot. A harmless prank._

_But Hest's words got me thinking; do I really just switch over to ultimate swot when Potter is concerned? Am I too harsh with him? Has he changed for the better without me noticing?_

_But then again, yesterday in history class he passed that comment about Sev and it was honestly really mean. And I'm sorry that initially I did find it funny. I mean, Sev's my friend, and I really hate it when Potter makes fun of him but I felt so bad that I laughed. What if Sev saw me laughing? If I were him, I'd feel terrible. _

_And now today at breakfast, Hest suggested we prank the Marauders for a change. Doe's really excited about it and the two have already started jotting down ideas. I'm game really, but pulling a mean prank feels...well mean and pulling a funny prank makes me feel that I'm supporting their pranking. Plus it'll just rile Potter on further and, with my luck, he'll probably ask me out again or something._

_I'm making no sense at all._

_Confliction, thy name is Lily Evans._

_MINNIE WILL YOU PLEASE SPEAK ENGLISH, YOU'RE MAKING NO SENSE AND I'M GOING TO FAIL AGAIN. _

_UGH UGH UGH._

* * *

Sirius took great pride in his hair, an equal to his best friend James. Changing its colour? Too mainstream. This was Hestia's opening statement when revealing her plan.

She herself was a pureblood but being the best of friends with two Muggleborns taught her the way of the Muggles. And one invention in particular had always held her utmost fascination: water guns.

"My fellow comrades," she addressed them solemnly, her own weapon slung over her shoulder. "Today we retaliate in a way no wizard could have foreseen. Tis a memorable day."

"Okay, changing the colour might make them cry, but making it wet will achieve what exactly?" Lily asked.

"It'll be FUN," Hestia replied gleefully.

Dorcas and Lily exchanged a look. "Why not? Let's give it a shot." Dorcas said and clamped her weapon firmly.

Hestia's gaze shifted to the redhead, her eyes pleading. Lily rolled her eyes and said, "As long as," her lips pulled into a wicked smile. "We take no survivors."

The Marauders really didn't know what hit them. That same evening they had been resting underneath the willow tree, their favourite spot since first year. It was the usual really, Remus had his nose in a book, only emerging time to time to interject the other three's conversation with a comment or two.

Hestia's commands were simple: stay out of sight and spray.

So that's what they did. Hestia was hiding behind a similar tree just west of where the Marauders sat, Dorcas had taken cover behind the wall opposite them and Lily was literally hovering a few feet away, hidden by a Disillusionment Charm.

"NOW." Hestia's voice ordered.

The boys looked up, confusion on every face, to get a mouthful of water.

The girls sprayed at them mercilessly, taking only a second to refill their guns. James was the first of the boys to grin and yell out, "Jones! I heard you!"

Sirius, still trying to find the source of the water, waved his wand around and cried, "Aguamenti!"

The jet of water hit Lily, who was standing right in front of him, right in the face and she couldn't stop the little gasp of surprise that escaped her. Remus heard her though and saw the water shape over something. He grinned and countered her spell and before she knew it, Lily was standing completely visible in front of the Marauders.

It made the girls stop in surprise and the boys stopped to share a look before cracking identical wicked grins.

"We take no survivors!" Lily called out, spraying Sirius neatly in the face.

That shook them all out of their reverie and in the blink of an eye, Hestia and Dorcas had run out next to Lily and the Marauders were retaliating with jets of water emerging from the tips of their wands and it really was the grandest and perhaps the first water fight that Hogwarts had ever seen.

Unseen by the combatants, Mrs. Norris had observed the middle of their war and had scampered off to the care taker Mr. Filch to report her findings. The girls and boys heard him coming a long way before they saw him. "WATER IN THE CORRIDORS. WHERE ARE THOSE HOOLIGANS? "

The girls had run away but the boys had gotten detention. And as Hestia announced as the three sat in their dorm, soaked to the bone, their prank had been successful.

* * *

**Author's Note:-**

**Welcome new followers, new reviewers and new favourite-ers! Welcome back to my good ol' chums! ^-^**

**Coriolanus: I hope this chapter too isn't shitty and hopefully the story to come will not be shitty either xD thanks for reviewing! **

**When it comes to Lily, Jamesie is a romantic, I strongly believe that :3**

**But yes he's a downright prick sometimes and I admit that. That's what I'm gonna show in this story, him maturing out of his mean streak.**

**Enjoy the happiness because there's a hella lot of angst to come mwahahaha C:**

**Review please! Tell me what you think! **

**~Lily Herondale**


End file.
